


In A Mood

by Numquam_satiabam



Series: Sheriff Henry [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinky, Name Calling, Semi-Public Blow Job, Smut, not sorry, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Mood

I swing my legs as I spin the chair around, cursing as my knee banged on the side of the large oak desk.

“Fuck!” I muttered, holding my knee to chest.

I didn’t visit Henry at work often. He didn’t like me to be around when he was working and I didn’t like being surrounded by so many people with guns, but he’d forgotten his lunch at home and had texted me asking if I could bring him something to eat and I’d jumped at the chance.

While I didn’t come to the station often, that did not mean Henry didn’t like showing me off when I did come by, so I always tried to doll myself up to let Henry show me off to the younger officers.

I bit my lip and smile, getting an idea, quickly standing when I hear Henry’s voice getting closer to his office. I mentally thank myself for stepping out of my heels when I got here as it made crawling under the desk so much easier as I situated myself, waiting.

….

Henry opened the door and let the mayor in, nodding as he rambled about some city policy and the upcoming parade and how, of course, Henry would be there with his higher up’s, and wouldn’t it be great if the city council decided to let the annual dinner happen at somewhere other than the Veranda downtown.

He rolled his eyes as the mayor took a seat and Henry made his way behind his desk, wishing that instead of the mayor a certain woman was here instead. Preferably with his lunch. He sighed. Maybe traffic was bad.

Henry sat down and put on a smile as he scooted forward, pretending to care about whatever the mayor was going on about, elbows resting on his desktop, hands clasped beneath his chin.

His leg jerked when something touched his thigh but he brushed it off until a familiar tiny hand rubbed tantalizingly over the crotch of his slacks making his jaw clench slightly. He happened to catch sight of the red heels off to the side of his desk and he pieced together what was going on, biting his lip slightly as he tried to steal his mind.

She was not going to make this easy for him, if he knew her like he was pretty sure he did.

He was right.

…

I bit my lip and shimmied forward, a little too excited maybe, at the idea of sucking off my boyfriend in front of a big city official. I knew I was probably going to pay for this later but nothing was going to stop me from sucking his cock, right now, right this second.

I quietly unbuckled his belt and slacks, tugging the zipper down slowly as I rubbed and teased his thigh with my nails through his slacks. One hand came down to shoo my hands away but I grasped his hand with both of mine and led it to my mouth, sucking on his index and middle fingers as I went back to freeing him from his boxers. 

Henry had a glorious cock. And I’m not saying that to stroke his ego, because lord knows I do that enough accidentally at home. But he was long and thick and goddamn if he didn’t make my mouth water. 

I wasn’t a big fan of giving blow jobs until I’d met Henry, then I wanted to suck his cock whenever and wherever he’d let me. He had this thing where his jaw would clench and jut out a tiny bit, his eyes would dark to a stormy blue, and if his hands weren’t clenched or gripping something, he’d use my hair to show me how he wanted me that day.

I let Henry’s hand go and I leaned forward and traced my tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock, forcing myself not to moan as I tasted him, lips closing around his tip and sucking softly, tongue flicking over his slit, gathering his pre-cum.

His leg jerked and his hand flew to my hair, holding me still, keeping me from bobbing my head like I wanted. I settled for sucking on his tip, teasing with my tongue as I slowly stroked his base.

His hand tightened in my hair reflexively and I smiled, feeling him grow harder. I could hear him give short terse replies to the mayor when he needed but he felt extremely tense and I smirked. I wiggled a little on my knees, feeling my panties grow damp at the thought of making him cum. 

I slid my hand down to give his balls a gentle squeeze, teasing them as let my tongue slip past my lips to lave the underside of his cock, humming quietly.

His hand went from my hair to the back of my neck, gripping tightly. I stayed where I was, sucking softly as he bid goodbye to the mayor, shaking his hand and waiting for the door to close before he spoke.

“You better suck my cock like you need it baby girl because you’re in trouble,” he said darkly, voice quiet. He let go of my neck and his hand disappeared from under the desk and I went to town.

I bobbed my head, sucking quickly, wet slurping noises coming from beneath the desk as I worked hard to make Henry cum. I could feel his thighs start to tense and I let one hand go back to squeezing his balls as my other circled his base and pumped what I couldn’t reach.

“Fuck, goddamn,” he cursed, fist banging on his desk. “So cock hungry, my little cock hungry slut,” he growled. “Gonna cum, and you’re gonna swallow it all.”

I moaned and nodded my head as I sucked harder, letting his hand grip my neck and hold me where I was as he came, pulsing against my tongue as I swallowed around him, whimpering quietly. I gently sucked him clean before pulling away, once his hand let me of course, tucking him back into his pants. 

Henry scooted his chair back to give me room to get out from under the desk. I kneeled between his legs, taking my time zipping and buttoning his pants back up before fixing his belt, smiling up at him.

“Hi baby.”

He chuckled and stroked a hand over my hair. “Hey baby girl. Come up here.”

I let him help me up and help me sit on his lap, draping my arms around his neck.

“Care to tell me what inspired that?” he mused, twirling a lock of hair around one of his fingers.

“I was just in a mood,” I shrug, grinning. 

“Yeah I can feel your mood soaking my slacks,” he rumbled, raising an eyebrow. “More important question though.”

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head.

“Did you bring my lunch?”


End file.
